fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Excellus
Excellus (エクセライ Exceli in the Japanese version) is an enemy boss character from Fire Emblem: Awakening and one of Walhart's generals and tactician. Excellus is voiced by Spike Spencer in the English version. Profile Excellus serves Walhart as his tactician for battles. Excellus' skills lie not in war tactics, but his ability to con and deceive others into joining Walhart's army through blackmailing and threats. Excellus cares only for himself and seizing power, even if it means abandoning his superiors. However, with someone like Walhart who knows of his true nature, Excellus has little power over them and will cower in fear. Some time before Chrom's army left Ylisse to stop the conquest of Valm, seeing the possible threat of Valm to their cause, Aversa offered to him the throne of Plegia if he was able to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. At Fort Steiger, Excellus managed to threaten numerous Resistance members to fight Chrom's army and aid Pheros to her disgust, but in the end, it was futile and the fort was seized. Later at the Demon's Ingle, Excellus spoke to Yen'fay before his battle with his sister and Chrom's army and openly mocked him. After Yen'fay's death, Excellus revealed to Say'ri why Yen'fay allied with Walhart, and laughed as Say'ri learned the heartbreaking truth before warping away. Believing to still have much of Chon'sin under his control, Excellus returns to Valm to prepare for the battle between Walhart and Chrom. After Chrom defeats Walhart outside of the castle, Excellus looks outside after Walhart tells him to. He is surprised that the Chon'sin forces are now allied with Chrom and his army, unable to understand why they had turned sides. Walhart deduces that they were loyal to Yen'fay and not under the control of Excellus' blackmail. Walhart also reveals Excellus' betryal towards him, having learned about his secret deal with Aversa. Excellus attempts to flee the castle, but Walhart threatens to kill him on the spot if he tries to. With no other choice, he fights against the Shepherds, only to be killed in battle. Excellus' gender is rather confusing, due to his ambiguous appearance and his use of feminine titles. A conversation between Aversa and the Avatar in Chapter 22 implies Excellus is a eunuch. In Game Boss Stats |-|Normal= *''-Dropped when defeated |-|Hard= ''+-Forged weapon (Each "+" is +4 Mt and +10 hit per cross) *''-Dropped when defeated |-|Lunatic= ''+-Forged weapon (Each "+" is +4 Mt and +10 hit per cross) *''-Dropped when defeated Quotes VS Say'ri (Chapter 20) '''Excellus':...You. ...YOU! You and Yen'fay cost me EVERYTHING! Say'ri: I only pray my brother is watching... Yen'fay, guide my hand! Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE Excellus appears as an enemy Mirage and boss. He looks at humans as pawns in his messed up game. He’ll do anything to accomplish his goals. He’s a total coward. He’s attracted to Tsubasa Oribe’s qualities. Excellus is redesigned as a robot with two giant legs, and his face on a computer screen. Trivia *Excellus' English voice actor, Spike Spencer, also voiced Marth from the English version of the Fire Emblem anime. *Hidden in Awakening's data are sprites of an ally and NPC version of Excellus, though neither are used in the final game. Gallery File:Exceli.jpg|Concept art of Excellus. Ibunroku Excellus.png|Artwork of Excellus from Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters